A Walk in the Beach
by chocomuffin88
Summary: It was just an innocent walk in the beach when Sakura suddenly told Syaoran that she wanted to go skinny dipping. NOTE: If you are looking for HARDCORE lemon... This is NOT (I repeat, NOT) the story you want to read. :)


A/n: This is just a trial, okay? No flames please. :P [The update is mostly due to spell and grammar check.]

It was a quiet Sunday evening. Usually, the beach will be crowded with tourists and locals enjoying the sea breeze. There will be campfires, parties, and even a few who dared to do a little night swimming. That night, however, is different. The beach was quiet and was only lit up by a few burning Tiki torches here and there.

"Syaoran, seriously... There's no need to rent the entire beach resort..." Sakura complained. She took her boyfriend's arm as they slowly walked away from their cottage. Syaoran smiled at her apologetically. He took his wife's request literally. "What I meant when I said that I wanted to spend time with you alone is that we can just go out on a date... Just the two of us... Not the usual double dates with Tomoyo and Eriol..."

"Well..."

"I feel a little scared to be honest... It's like we're the last people on earth." Sakura looked around and was dismayed to see that there were no lights from other cabins. "You made Tomoyo's beach resort look like a ghost town."

"Aren't you a little excited or delighted that we can do anything we want anywhere we want?" Syaoran asked. He pulled Sakura towards him and traced a line from her temple down to cheek. Sakura bit her lip. She didn't want to admit that being alone with Syaoran in the beach is actually turning her on. Although the two have been going out for three years now, this kind of trip is very rare. They usually go on trips with Eriol and Tomoyo because of Touya's request. Sakura's brother still hates it when his little sister spends some time alone with Syaoran.

"Let's just enjoy it, okay? It's just one night." Syaoran whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded and hugged Syaoran's arm as they continued walking. It was only when they reached shore that Sakura began to talk.

"There's this... One thing... I really wanna try." she said.

"What is it?"

"Since it's just the two of us here... And it's really dark..." Sakura felt herself blush. "I wanna go skinny dipping."

It was Syaoran's turn to blush. He did not really expect this trip to go as far as this. He knows Sakura is not the type of girl who goes wild when left alone with her boyfriend for a night.

"Is it alright? Have I gone too far?" Sakura panicked. Shame and guilt began to gnaw at her insides. She isn't like this! What is going on with her? Syaoran cupped her face with his hands and shook his head.

"It's alright. It's dark and it's just you and me."

"Could you turn around please?" Sakura requested. She bit her lip as she watched her boy friend faced the other way. Slowly, she eased her white summer dress off and let it fall on the sand. She waded into the water until only her shoulders were exposed.

"It's okay now..." she called back to Syaoran. The boy turned to her and waved. He silently thanked the darkness for hiding the excitement he was feeling.

"May I join you?" he asked. His voice faltered a little in nervousness. Sakura nodded and faced away. She listened as Syaoran struggled to take off his clothes. Finally, he joined her. She felt herself tensed when Syaoran accidentally brushed against her side when he tried to find her hand. She willed herself to calm down. Syaoran held her close. The two shuddered upon realizing that there is nothing between them anymore. Slowly, he bent to kiss her. It was gentle and hesitant at first as if he felt like he was intruding, but when Sakura returned the kiss, he began to explore. Sakura opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. His hands went down from her face down to her shoulders, and down to her arms. Sakura moaned softly when she felt something hard pressed against her thighs.  
She straddled Syaoran and began licking his neck. The other supported her from behind, moaning and calling Sakura's name.

"I love you, Syaoran..." She moaned. She unhooked her legs from his waist and eased her feet down. She took his hands and gently placed them on her chest. Syaoran swallowed. Again, he was not expecting this. Sakura guided his hands into gently massaging her breasts.  
She closed her eyes and focused on his big and rough hands softly kneading her breasts. It was her time to return the favor. Sakura let go of his hands as they move without her guidance. Her right hand plunged into the water and held onto his manhood. It was throbbing and hard when she slowly massaged it. Syaoran bent down again for another kiss. He stopped massaging her and scooped her up.

"You keep on surprising me, Sakura..." He gently nuzzled her earlobes and kissed her neck…

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"No, no, no, baby..." Syaoran smiled at her gently as he carried Sakura to the shore, "I like it... Honestly..."

Sakura's face turned hot when she realized she is fully exposed now. She hid her face against Syaoran's chest.

"I-I..."

"Do you want me to close my eyes?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm just not used to it..." she replied. She got up to her feet and picked up her dress from the ground. She slid herself into it and watched Syaoran put his clothes back on.

"It's getting cold... Shall we go back to the cottage?" Sakura queried. Syaoran nodded and took her hand in his as they made their way back.

"I thought... I thought you didn't like it." Sakura murmured when they reached the door of their cottage.

"Nah… I'm just surprised…" he smiled, "We should do this more often…"

"You naughty, naughty boy!" Sakura hit him playfully on his arm. He took her again in his arms and the two kissed their way to bed. He gently laid her down the bed and began kissing her toes. Then he went up a little to kiss her legs. Sakura shut her eyes in pleasure when she felt Syaoran's hand massaging her inner thighs.

"Oh, Syaoran…" she moaned. Syaoran's hands explored under her dress -stroking, pressing, and massaging her thighs, waist, hips, and tummy. Unlike in the water, Sakura felt her body heat up with every stroke, with every press, and with every breath. She tugged on  
Syaoran's shirt signaling him to take it off. The latter obliged and threw it across the room. He turned back to Sakura and started to kiss the side of her neck and her shoulders. Her skin feels warm and soft against him.

"Baby, I want you now..." Syaoran heard her moan. With that, the lights turned off.

A/N: WAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Bitin! Hanging… I hate to end it like that but I don't know anything except for teases or whatsoever…. Whew… Inexperienced.. WEEPs…


End file.
